


Ralsei: Expert Relationship Counselor

by Varik_Anderson



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kris is fast, Male Kris (Deltarune), Mild Blood, Ralsei embarrassing both of them, Ralsei trying to help and failing badly, Sparring, Susie is strong but slow, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson
Summary: (It's two fics for the price of one today!)After a sparring match between Kris and Susie goes awry, they have to explain themselves to Ralsei, who just wants to help. Can they walk away from his well-intentioned advice with their dignities intact?
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ralsei: Expert Relationship Counselor

Winter.

December.

It gets cold around here, you think to yourself, as you walk down the sidewalk.

A few children are outside playing in the snow, but you're not really paying them any mind.

You take your hands out of your pockets and look at the mittens.

Asriel sent these home for you.

He knit them himself.

They’re in what you said was your favorite color.

How thoughtful of him.

You shiver a little as you realize that you're probably still a little underdressed for the weather.

In spite of all the noise, it's still oddly serene.

A light drifting trickle of snow descends through the air.

You sit down on a park bench, rubbing your shoulders through your clothes.

While you've always preferred the cold, it can be a bit overwhelming at times.

People can be a bit overwhelming at times.

So much noise and body heat.

You place your hands firmly in your lap.

It's funny.

You're a little late, but she's not here, either.

Did she forget?

Did she oversleep?

You wonder to yourself if maybe you should've clarified where to meet a little better.

You do think you might've been pretty vague.

You feel a faint pain in your chest, and you wince a little.

The wound is still bothering you, nearly a month later.

You shake your head as you wonder where she could've possibly gotten off to.

You exhale, and a mist of warm air escapes your lips.

Maybe she's not coming.

Maybe you did something to upset her.

You have a bad habit of doing that, you decide.

You often cross people's boundaries without meaning to.

You sigh.

This is a waste of time.

Might as well head on back home to the silence of your room.

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a tall figure in the distance.

You perk up immediately.

Susie walks up next to you, and sits down on the bench with you.

She looks a little cold.

_**Yo, Kris.** _

You twiddle your fingers in your lap.

You tensely clear your throat.

Susie sinks into the park bench a little more.

She crosses her legs and glances at you.

_**Well, what's up?** _

_**You said you wanted to talk about something, so out with it.** _

You scratch your shoulder.

You sigh and tell Susie that you want to talk about what happened the last time you went to the Dark World.

_**Ugh, that again?** _

_**C'mon, we made it out just fine…** _

You feel a lump forming in your throat.

You try to control your tone as you tell Susie that you narrowly escaped defeat, and-

_**Yeah, well we won, didn't we? S'all that matters.** _

You shake your head.

You tell Susie that one of you could've been hurt, or worse.

_**You're worried about ME getting hurt?** _

She chuckles.

_**Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? I could snap you in half if I really wanted to, and it probably wouldn't even be that hard!** _

You laugh in spite of yourself.

You are pretty thin.

You sigh and tell Susie that you're being serious.

That you don't want anything bad to happen to her.

…

You ask Susie if she wants anything bad to happen to you.

…

_**Nah.** _

_**You're a pain in the ass, but I don't…** _

She trails off.

_**I mean, I wouldn't…** _

She looks away.

_**If you got hurt, Ralsei could just heal you, anyway…** _

You ask her what she'd do if Ralsei wasn't around to heal any of you.

If one of you was cornered and alone.

You ask her what she'd do, then.

…

She looks at you, and places her hand on your shoulder.

_**Kris. I can take care of myself. I know you're real concerned, but I've been through worse. Way worse.** _

You ask her what would happen if you got hurt badly because you weren't strong enough to defend yourself.

The smile slips from her face.

_**You're not gonna get hurt. Quit saying that.** _

You tell Susie that after what happened, you're scared. You don't know what to do.

She looks at you.

You tell her that if something happens to her, you'd…

…

You sigh.

_**You're…** _

_**You're really worried about this, aren't you, Kris?** _

You nod.

_**I mean…** _

_**There's no point worrying about what could happen if it hasn't happened yet…** _

_**You can't be afraid of stuff like that.** _

_**All it does is make you scared.** _

_**And that's…** _

_**That's no way to live, Kris.** _

You tell her that you know.

You ask her if you could meet her in the dark world some time later this week, preferably when everyone is asleep.

She looks at you inquisitively.

_**Okay, I'll bite. What for?** _

You tell her that she needs to take a shower and be ready to exercise.

_**Wh-** _

_**H-hey! I showered yesterday! I-I'm not-** _

You quietly chuckle.

You walk away, telling Susie that you'll see her later.

_**What the hell, Kris!?** _

_**You're just gonna-** _

You tell her that you'll see her later and flash the peace sign as you walk away.

You hear her swearing under her breath as you turn a corner.

. . .

Evening.

A few days later.

Is it evening?

Is it morning?

Time passes differently in the Dark World.

You look down at your armored hand, and clench it into a fist.

You glance at the empty buildings.

In the distance, you can faintly hear the murmurs of the denizens of the Dark World.

You'd check your watch, if you had one.

You look around.

You wonder when Susie's going to show up.

You pinch the bridge of your nose.

You slowly drag your hand down your face, and irritatedly sigh.

_**What's the matter? Lookin' for somebody?** _

You turn your head to the source of the sound.

Susie is leaning against a building.

She walks toward you and places her hand on her hip.

_**So what's up, Kris?** _

_**Why'd you drag me out here so late at night?** _

You wordlessly gesture for Susie to follow you.

She scowls and follows you, looking a little annoyed that you didn't answer her question.

After a few moments, you come to a secluded area.

It's nothing but blackness for what seems like miles.

And yet, you can clearly see each other.

You walk toward Susie, and stick your hand out.

_**...?** _

_**Uhh...?** _

You ask Susie if you can borrow her axe.

_**Borrow my-** _

Susie stares at you, and her face breaks into a smirk.

_**You're gonna lift that?** _

_**You're.** _

_**Gonna.** _

_**Lift.** _

_**That?** _

_**Kris, c'mon. You weigh like a hundred pounds soaking wet. There's no way in hell you-** _

You insistently gesture with your hand.

_**Heh. It's your funeral.** _

A jet of violet light shines around Susie's hand, and in a few seconds, a bright pink battleaxe is formed.

_**Here. Help yourself.** _

You attempt to grab the battleaxe.

This isn't so heavy, you think to yourself as your hands tighten around the handle.

Susie then lets go of the battleaxe.

You crash to the floor.

_**Hahahaha!** _

_**I TOLD you!** _

You stand up and attempt to pick up the axe with both hands as Susie guffaws at you.

You put your back into it, but it's barely budging.

You grit your teeth and grunt from the effort.

With a considerable amount of force, you pick up the axe and throw it, grunting loudly from the strain.

You angrily mutter to yourself.

You pull out your sword and decide that you're going to use it, instead.

Susie walks over and picks up the axe, and it promptly vanishes into the darkness.

You walk several paces away from Susie, and draw a line in the darkness on the ground with your sword.

You then walk up to Susie and draw another line where she's standing.

The cuts in the ground faintly glow a bluish color.

You walk a considerable distance, and plant your sword in the ground.

You walk back to the line you drew for yourself, and begin stretching your legs.

While your armor does weigh you down slightly, your natural abilities are substantially enhanced in the Dark World.

_**Heh. What're you doing?** _

You tell Susie that she should probably stretch too, so she doesn't hurt herself.

_**What're we stretching for? You about to make me do yoga or somethin'?** _

You tell Susie that you want to practice sparring with her as you stretch your arms.

_**Sparring?** _

You tell her that refining your abilities in hand-to-hand combat should make both of you stronger.

_**Are you saying you want me to beat you up?** _

You shake your head.

You tell her that if you practice with her, you should improve considerably faster.

_**Improve what? Your ability to get beaten up?** _

She flashes a toothy grin at you.

You put one hand behind your back, and put your other arm in front of you, hand extended outward.

_**Fffft... what the hell are you doing, Kris?** _

You tell Susie to take a combat stance.

_**A combat stance? What are you, twelve?** _

In less than a second, you sprint towards Susie, your eye gleaming red.

You lightly tap her shoulder.

You tell her that she shouldn't let her guard down.

You back up a little, taking up the combat stance again.

She looks at you with amusement.

_**Kris. Buddy.** _

_**You sure about this?** _

You tell her that you won't give her another warning.

_**Warning? You think you can hurt me, Kris?** _

_**Hah. As if.** _

_**Nah, if you're completely unarmed, you're totally-** _

You rush towards Susie and punch her in the stomach.

Susie wheezes.

_**Ghah!** _

_**Oww!** _

_**Jeez, alright! Fine!** _

Susie cracks her knuckles.

You back up and stare at her, unflinching.

_**Heh.** _

_**Get ready, nerd.** _

Susie walks towards you and swings her fist at you mockingly.

You effortlessly move your body out of the way.

You kick Susie in the stomach.

_**Oww! Hey, that hurts, damnit!** _

You tell Susie to take this seriously.

_**You're startin' to piss me off, Kris…** _

You tell her that's the idea.

You take a swing at Susie with your fist, but she blocks it with her arm.

_**Too slow!** _

Susie swings her fist at you considerably faster, but you still manage to dodge.

You back up a bit.

_**Heh.** _

_**Your punches don't hurt at all, Kris.** _

She grins broadly at you.

Susie rushes towards you, moving a good bit faster.

She attempts to punch you, but you dodge out of the way.

Left hook, right hook, right hook, left hook.

Every time she swings at you, she narrowly misses.

You feel your blood starting to course through your veins.

A tinge of excitement rushes through you as you hear the sound of her fist going past you.

Susie attempts to kick you, but you roll out of the way.

You stand up, and shift your weight from one leg to another.

Her power is undeniable, but she’s much slower than you.

You tell her that you're not going to hold back any more.

_**Not gonna hold back? Is this an anime?** _

You run towards Susie with your arms outstretched behind you.

She takes a defensive stance, but you manage to vault over her.

You elbow Susie in the back, hard.

_**Oow!** _

_**C'mere!** _

Susie turns around and swings at you, finally using her full speed.

This is it.

You feel alive.

More alive than you've felt in a while.

You elegantly move out of the way of Susie's blows, but-

_**Gotcha now!** _

She sweeps her leg, and you stumble to the ground.

You instantly pick yourself up and dust yourself off.

_**You're pretty nimble, ain'tcha Kris?** _

You put your hand on your chest and bow.

_**Lessee how nimble you are once I’ve kicked your ass a couple times!** _

You run towards Susie again.

She attempts to swing at you, but you're still faster.

You dodge her attempt at an uppercut, and punch her square in the jaw.

_**OOW! GODDAMNIT!** _

Susie angrily swings at you, but you duck just in time.

_**Arite. You wanna play like that? Fine.** _

_**Let's see how fast you can really move!** _

Susie dashes toward you with surprising speed.

Her punches are much faster now, and several of them come too close for comfort.

Out of nowhere, Susie headbutts you.

You collapse to the ground, clutching your head.

You bury your face in your hands as pain shoots through you.

_**How's that feel, Kris!?** _

Susie laughs at you.

You run your hand across your face, and you stand back up.

You crack your neck and tell her that you're glad she's finally taking this seriously.

You swing your fists at Susie, but she blocks everything you throw at her.

_**Hah! I've been hurt worse by ants!** _

You punch Susie in the ribs.

_**BOOF!** _

_**G-gaaah!** _

Susie clutches her chest, and grounds herself with her other outstretched arm.

You gasp and run over to her.

You ask Susie if she's alright.

_**Heheheheh…** _

_**Never better.** _

Before you can react, Susie grabs you by the legs and picks you up.

She swings you through the air, and wind rushes through your ears.

You feel slightly ill.

_**Yyyyaaaah!** _

Susie throws you, and you go skidding across the ground.

You clutch your face, wincing from the stinging pain, and you shakily stand up.

You crack your neck.

You gesture for Susie to continue.

_**Heh. You're stubborn.** _

_**Suits me just fine.** _

_**I'm stubborn, too.** _

You run toward Susie again.

She attempts to swing at you, but you slide under her.

Before she can react, you stand up and punch her in the back.

She attempts to bring her fists down on you, but you duck out of the way.

_**Get back here, you slippery bastard!** _

Susie attempts to catch you, but you're too fast for her.

You stumble a little bit, and Susie manages to nail you in the stomach.

_**Hah! Eat shit!** _

You collapse to the ground.

Pain rips through you, hot and sharp.

Your stomach spasms a little, and you feel sick.

Susie slowly walks toward you, cracking her knuckles.

_**C'mon, is that really enough to put you down, Kris?** _

You make a gagging sound, and cough up blood.

You hiss through clenched teeth as you gradually stand up.

You look at Susie as you crack your neck.

Her expression is nearly impossible to read.

You turn your head slightly and spit some blood out.

You wordlessly rush Susie.

You begin raining blows on her, punching everything you can get a hold of.

She absorbs the punches like they’re nothing.

Susie backhands you, and you collapse to the ground again.

You clutch your aching jaw.

_**Heh. You look like shit, Kris.** _

_**You sure you don't wanna call it quits?** _

Never.

You leap to your feet in one swift motion and punch Susie in the face again.

_**Gah, sonuvabitch!** _

_**Quit fucking moving so fast so I can beat you up!** _

Susie attempts to grab you, but you-

You almost dodge, but-

Susie grabs you.

She picks you up, and slams you into the ground, hard.

Agonizing pain rocks your entire body.

You feel sweat pouring down your face, as blood trickles out of your mouth.

Your heart is pounding in your chest, and you can feel the heartbeats reverberating through you.

It's as if your body is a drum.

You pant quietly.

You use your arms to lift up your body, managing to stand with some difficulty.

You crack your knuckles.

Susie wipes a trickle of something from her face with her fist.

She's breathing a little heavily now, too.

Without warning, you dart towards Susie.

She attempts to block you, but you jump up and kick her in the face.

_**Gggghh!** _

She clutches her face in pain.

She glares at you and swings her fist into your ribs, hard.

You yelp in pain and collapse to the ground.

You clutch your chest as the pain shoots across your ribs and into your torso.

You pant heavily.

Susie wipes her face off and glares at you.

Her messy hair is obscuring one of her eyes.

_**Damnit, Kris. I had no idea you were such a pushover.** _

You grit your teeth.

You rush toward Susie again, still clutching your chest with one hand.

You try to punch her, but she blocks everything you throw at her.

She kicks you in the stomach, and you skid across the ground.

You land right behind the line you drew.

You try to stand up, but you stumble.

Pain is assaulting every part of you.

Your vision is blurring slightly.

You push a bloody lump out of your mouth with your tongue.

The taste of iron is making you nauseous.

You pant heavily as you very shakily stand up, trembling from head to toe.

Susie rubs her face with her fist.

You take a combat stance.

Susie prepares herself.

You stare at each other in silence.

You feel your chest rapidly rising and falling.

Various muscles in your body feel like they're going to start cramping.

While it's clear your blows have had an effect on her, she's done much more damage to you.

Susie's chest is also rising and falling, but not as much as yours.

_**What's the matter, Kris?** _

_**I'm waiting.** _

You stare at her.

You feel your heart pounding in your ears.

You feel your blood rushing through you, as if it were a crimson waterfall.

You see the look of determination in Susie's eye.

You feel a very strange sensation in your gut.

You bury your face in your hands.

You stretch your arms out, hands balled into fists, and roar defiantly.

_**Hell yeah! That's more like it!** _

_**C’mon! Kick my ass, Kris!** _

You sprint toward Susie, and you jump on top of her.

She yelps in surprise as your weight sends her crashing to the ground.

You pin Susie down by her arms and stare into her eyes.

_**Whoa, umm…** _

You pant heavily through clenched teeth.

Susie’s facial expression shifts to one of confusion.

You're looking for something in Susie's eyes, but you're not sure what.

Her chest is heaving up and down.

You can hear your own breath escape your lips, fast and shallow.

Your heart sends shockwaves through your entire body as you stare at her.

You moan quietly and let go of Susie's arms.

You lean forward, wrapping your arms around her, and you kiss her.

_**H-huh!?** _

_**K-kris, what're you…** _

You brush your gloved hand through Susie's hair, locking your lips with hers.

_**Kris, umm…** _

All the bravado and anger has slipped away from her voice.

You hug her as tightly as you can.

You move your face away from hers and you stare at each other.

She's blushing a little.

Her chest is rising and falling a little more slowly now. You’re staring at each other.

You're still breathing heavily, but now the pain is the last thing on your mind.

You stare at each other in silence for what feels like forever.

Susie wraps her arms around you and brings your body closer to hers.

You hadn't planned on this, but it's happening now.

Your heart flutters as Susie runs her hands across your body.

You suddenly become painfully aware of the armor you're wearing.

You get off of Susie.

_**Heh. So... what next?** _

. . .

You wander across the Dark World.

You sense a shift in the magical energies.

That can only mean one thing.

Your friends are here, somewhere.

You excitedly clap your hands at the prospect of seeing Kris and Susie again.

It's been a decent while since they showed up.

You have so many things to show them and tell them.

But for some reason, you can't find them anywhere.

You've been looking for a while now.

You ask a citizen of the dark world, and he claims two people that matched their description passed by about twenty minutes ago.

You attempt to sense Susie's magic.

With considerable effort, you manage to detect a faint hint of it.

They're to the northwest, you decide.

As you pass by the buildings, things get quieter and quieter, until all you can hear is the sound of your own footsteps.

You hear a distant noise.

You listen very attentively.

It sounds like someone is hurt.

You rush towards the sound.

You see what looks like Susie in the distance.

As you get closer, you realize that she's crouched, and Kris is…

You blink and take in what you're looking at.

Susie is stooped down on her knees, and Kris is nearly completely undressed.

His hands are firmly gripping her shoulders, and she has her mouth on his…

_oh._

_oh dear._

You stammer loudly.

Susie's back arches a little, and Kris nearly jumps.

Susie wordlessly turns her head to face you.

Kris stumbles to the ground, and scrambles away.

Kris nervously rushes to put his armor back on, as Susie scratches the back of her neck.

_Umm…_

…

Later...

You tell Ralsei that what he saw wasn't what it looked like.

Susie crosses her arms as she sits down.

You fidget tensely in the wooden chairs Ralsei brought for you.

You feel a pressure in your groin, and it's making you a little nauseous.

While you know Ralsei means well and wants to help, you very much wish he would've shown up a few minutes later.

_**So. Ralsei.** _

_**Uhhh.** _

“ _What is it, Susie?”_

_**About what you saw earlier…** _

_**W-we were, umm…** _

You grip the chair tightly, as if you're about to be interrogated.

“ _You were partaking in sexual activities, right?”_

You gasp and stare at Ralsei.

Susie stares at him, eyes open wide in surprise.

…

_**Okay, how d'you-** _

“ _I take it upon myself to know anything and everything that can help my neat friends out!”_

You sink into the chair. You wish you could disappear.

_**Y'know, some things probably aren't your business, Ralsei...** _

“Nonsense! I just want to ensure that you two are as happy together as you can possibly be!”

You splutter.

You put your hands out in front of your chest and tell Ralsei that he's jumping to conclusions.

_**Yeah, we're not really…** _

_**I mean, we're not…** _

_**Umm...** _

Susie falls silent.

“ _That's okay! Even if you're not at that point in your relationship yet, I'll still support you all the way!”_

…

You blankly stare at Ralsei.

You wish a giant meteor would come crashing down and kill everybody, including you.

“ _So...”_

“ _Do you two know about safe words? And respecting each other's boundaries?”_

You choke.

How does Ralsei know about safe words? What the hell has he been reading?

_**Safe…** _

_**W-words...?** _

“ _Yeah! It's a word you say when someone violates a physical boundary you're not comfortable with.”_

_**Heh. I dunno about that. I just have Kris tap me on the shoulder.** _

You bury your face in your hands.

You can feel yourself blushing hard. You want to vomit from the embarrassment.

“ _B-but... what if Kris is the one that's…”_

_**Look at him, Ralsei! D'you honestly think Kris could hurt me?** _

“ _Umm... better safe than sorry…”_

You ask if this conversation can stop.

“ _So, what are some things you two like to do together? How often do you have sex?”_

You drop your hands and stare at him in disbelief.

Susie stares at him as well.

_**Heh. I don't think you wanna know.** _

You sigh in relief.

“ _Oh, but I do! I want to make sure that you're both communicating with each other!”_

Susie laughs quietly.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, NO.

_**Arite, you really wanna know?** _

“ _Of course!”_

_**It's like once every other week.** _

You bury your hands in your face and quietly let out muffled screams.

Susie ignores you.

“ _Wow. Is that a lot?”_

_**Nah, not really.** _

_**Could stand to be more, honestly.** _

_**But, y'know, schedules, not living together, that kind of stuff…** _

_**Makes it hard.** _

Your ears perk up.

You inquisitively ask Susie if she means that.

_**If I mean what?** _

That you're not satisfying her needs.

_**Whoa, I didn't say that!** _

_**Like, I'm used to going without things I like, I really am!** _

_**It'd, umm…** _

_**I mean, I guess it'd be nice?** _

You stare blankly at her.

“ _See, Kris? You're already learning so much about each other!”_

You quietly tell Susie that you don't always have the energy for that sort of thing.

_**And what exactly are you doing that's making you so tired, huh!?** _

Her tone is accusatory. She sounds a little hurt.

You tell her that you're not really all that attractive, and that human / monster relationships aren't exactly looked upon fondly.

_**Not attractive?** _

_**Is that what you think?** _

_**Kris, I don't give a damn about attractive. I care about you.** _

_**Besides, when you get that look in your eye, it does stuff to me…** _

You ask her what she's talking about.

_**Heh. You don't know?** _

_**When you get that look in your eye where you look like you're dying of thirst and you've just found water.** _

_**Now that is HOT.** _

You blush and look away.

_**And when you lose control of yourself and start growling?** _

_**I could die.** _

_**I could friggin' die right then and there.** _

_**You can get really intense, too…** _

“ _Umm…”_

_**I really like it when you get aggressive and start calling me names.** _

_**You're not all that strong, but you don't have to be to turn me on.** _

_**One slap in the right place, and suddenly I've forgotten who I am and what year it is.** _

Now Ralsei is blushing.

You don't say anything for a while.

_**Or what about when I bite your ear and you howl because you can't control yourself?** _

You bury your face in your hands, and start laughing.

You tell her that you thought she hated when you made advances on her.

_**Hate it? No way! I'm just…** _

_**Y'know…** _

_**Not used to someone…** _

_**Looking at me like that and being that way around me…** _

_**I mean, earlier, when you were looking at me, I felt like I could see into your soul…** _

_**And that's not something I've ever felt with anybody else, you get what I'm saying?** _

_**We’re just fuck buddies, but sometimes it feels like it’s something more, and I just wish you’d say something about that.** _

Ralsei claps his hands.

“ _Wonderful, Susie! You're making great progress!”_

“ _Kris, do you have anything to say?”_

You remain relatively silent.

You ask Susie if that's true.

_**Uhh... why wouldn't it be?** _

You tell her that you're a human and a freak.

_**Yeah, and?** _

She smiles at you.

You feel yourself blushing even harder.

_**Y'know, sometimes, it's not about your size or what you look like…** _

_**It's about if you're willing to just bend me over or come up to me and-** _

“ _Y-YES, that's very nice, Susie!”_

_**Y'know, sometimes a girl just has a need!** _

_**Like, GOD, why won't he just come over here and fucking destroy me!?** _

_**I just want him to fucking pound my pussy into next week! Is that too much to ask!?** _

“ _S-susie, uhh...”_

You feel like you're going to collapse in on yourself.

_**I just get an itch sometimes, and I can't scratch it, and then you're not around, and it's just frustrating, ain't it?** _

_**I dunno about the lovey-dovey stuff, but when it comes to fucking, you’re definitely-** _

“ _UHH, OKAY! COUPLES THERAPY IS OVER BUT YOU'VE MADE SOME WONDERFUL PROGRESS TODAY AND WE'LL PICK THIS UP ANOTHER TIME!”_

You sigh very loudly.

Ralsei looks thoroughly embarrassed.

Susie cackles to herself.

_**Y'know, sometimes you just really wanna be fucked real rough and hard, know what I mean!?**_

  
_“OKAY THAT'S NICE SUSIE, BUT I THINK I HAVE THINGS I NEED TO BE DOING I'LL SEE YOU LATER!”_

You weep to yourself.

This was meant to be a training session.

How could this happen?

Your life is now nothing but misery.

Susie walks over to you and places her hand on your shoulder.

_**Hey.** _

_**C'mon, don't act so embarrassed.** _

_**I mean, at least I got him to stop, right?** _

You sigh.

You ask Susie how much of that she actually meant.

…

_**I mean... I dunno?** _

_**Uhh…** _

_**I guess it'd be nice if you were a little more emotionally available?** _

_**It barely feels like we're friends sometimes, so when we do stuff like that, it's confusing to me…** _

_**And Ralsei assumed that we're something more than that…** _

_**So if it’s that obvious, maybe we should act like it?** _

You silently nod.

...

You ask Susie if she really thinks you're hot.

She stares at you.

_**Psshhh. What do you think?** _

…

_**Kris…** _

_**If I didn't, would I do this?** _

She kisses you.

You feel yourself blushing again.

You quietly giggle to yourself and stand up.

You gesture to Susie.

She holds her arms out, and you jump into them.

You wrap your arm around the back of Susie’s neck, and you playfully kiss each other.

You feel like maybe things'll be alright.

Maybe.

…

As long as Ralsei doesn't see any more things he doesn't need to be seeing.


End file.
